


Made it

by moroo1234



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Friendship, Light Angst, Mark Tuan-centric, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Mark is gonna fail his test, he just knows it.Got6 are not here for this nonsense.
Relationships: BamBam & Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum & Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae & Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB & Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom & Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Mark Tuan, Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Made it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> It's been a long long LONG time since I last posted, this story is one that I started in February after my first test as college student, a test in which somehow I got 90 after whining A LOT, it hasn't happened again since.  
> I'm now doing my finals, hence to why I haven't been posting, that and I also had writers block and I'm lazy, so I already failed two tests which is ok because I kinda knew it was gonna happen,  
> Also, if you don't have it in your country, I don't know, but during my tests, I get like a month off to study and I come to college just to do my tests, then I go back to the second semester after I finish my tests,  
> And my college uses number-based grading system, meaning we can get anything from 0 to 100, when you need 60 to pass,  
> Anyway, let's move on to the story! I hope you like it!

Why did he agree to this degree? Why did he have to go to college?  
There was nothing bad about working in some store for the rest of his life. 

Maybe he could work in the family business? His dad did always say he could join.

"Remind me again, why did I sign up for this stupid degree?" Mark lifted his head from the notebook for the first time that day, it was already evening and Mark felt like he would cry if he had to read another sentence,

"Because you wanted to be a teacher?" Jinyoung reminded him,

"And you're the one who always tells us that education is important, and we should never give up." Bambam added,

Mark groaned, "I'm gonna fail anyway, I don't know why I'm even trying!"

Jackson grabbed the notebook from his hands and put it aside, "Why don't we take a break?" He suggested, "you haven't eaten all day and you've been studying non-stop all week."

"I can't stop studying, I don't want to f-" 

"Say the word fail one more time and I'll throw my phone at you." Jaebum threatened,

Mark knew that if Jaebum said something, he was serious, he learned that after an unfortunate accident that involved Yugyeom and Bambam yelling 'easy' one too many times and Jaebum running after them around the house until Yugyeom fell and had to get stitches.

"But what if I will?" Mark whined, he was so scared.

"Hyung!" Youngjae threw his pillow at him, "you're not gonna fail."

"Let's get food in you and send you to bed." Jackson pulled him towards the kitchen and put him on one of the chairs,

"Ok, tell me, when do babies start talking?" Jackson asked while he was cutting vegetables,

"Well, babies can go from nine months to 17 months but most of them start around 12 months," Mark explained,

Jackson nodded, "ok, and how do babies communicate before they start speaking?"

"They use gestures, like crying or using eye contact," Mark said, it was one of the things they learned in their first class and Mark was sure it'd be in his brain forever.

"See? You're gonna rock this test!"

"I don't know..." Mark bit his lip, a bad habit from high school, "I'm just so scared."

"Eat." Jackson put the plate in front of Mark, "Your brain needs food to function."

Mark took a bite from his sandwich, feeling guilty for not using this time to study.

It was almost 10pm and Mark felt like all he did was stare at the notebook but no words got into his brain.

He wanted to finish his food and go back to studying, but those plans changed when Jinyoung pulled him to sit between him and Jaebum,  
"Give your brain a rest, Hyung, you love this show!"

Mark groaned, he knew better than to argue with his friend, and he really did love this show.

He tried to go back to studying after the show ended, but Youngjae won't let him, saying he needed to sleep,

Mark then promised to himself that he'll wake up extra early to study a little bit more, but Jaebum poked his head into his bedroom to tell Mark that he'll wake him up at 7:30 and drive him to college sinch his test was at 9.

"But I want to wake up early to keep studying."

Jaebum chuckled, walking into the room to sit on Mark's bed, "You're gonna stress yourself, I'll wake you at 7:40, and you'll eat a good breakfast, and then I'll drive you to college, I don't have class tomorrow."

Mark sighed, "I don't know.."

"Mark," Jaebum said, leaving no room for arguing, "you're gonna wake up, eat a good breakfast, and you're gonna rock this test."

And true to his word, Jaebum woke Mark up at 7:45, giving him an extra five minutes of sleep, he told Mark to go brush his teeth, breakfast was on the table.

Bambam, Youngjae and Jackson had already left to their classes,

Jinyoung had work at noon and Yugyeom and Jaebum were already in their mid-semester breaks, 

"Hey, you," Jinyoung smiled at him, "how are you feeling?"

"Scared." was the only word in Mark's head, he couldn't explain why.

"You're gonna be fine, hyung! don't you worry!" Yugyeom calmed him down, the maknae himself was now studying for his own exams.

"Thanks, Gyeom, It means a lot." Mark sat next to the table, Jinyoung put a plate of eggs and toast in front of him,

"I also prepared you a water bottle and a couple of snacks for when you're hungry during the test,"

Mark grinned, "Jin, it's ok..you really don't have to do all this for me."

"Nonsense!" Jinyoung exclaimed like it was obvious, "you've been stressed all week, so I wanna help you."

Mark nodded, feeling grateful for his friend, "Thanks, Jin."

"Come on, now, eat." Jinyoung told him,

"Ok, mom." Mark giggled, he picked up the fork, trying to keep his mind from thinking about the test.

"Are you done?" Jaebum asked after what seemed like 30 minutes, Mark nodded, "go get ready, I'll wait here."

Mark put the plate in the sink, remembering how Jackson had told him to not even think about doing the dishes, he put in his favorite jeans and a cozy sweater, he's gonna need something to cuddle into when he'll start crying in the middle of a test.  
"Mark, let's go!" Jaebum called from the living room,

Mark threw the backpack on his back and ran to the door, 

So after ten minutes of tense driving, Jaebum had dropped off Mark in front of the college entrance, wishing him luck although he won't need it.

"Mark!" Mark's friend, Minhyuk, had jumped on him,

"Yah! Min!" Mark yelled, stumbling back,

"Sorry," Minhyuk apologized. "I'm so nervous, I couldn't sleep."

Mark nodded, "Me neither, Youngjae forced me to go to bed."

"Do you really think we pass this test?"

Mark sighed, holding his hand out for Minhyuk, "There's only one way to find out."

Minhyuk jumped on the opportunity and grabbed Mark's hand, holding on to it for dear life until they got to class and had to sit separately.

The test went well, or, at least, Mark hoped it went well, according to his calculations he's probably gonna pass, which is good, he could get away with like 65, maybe even 70, he doesn't expect much.

When he got home, Jackson was already waiting for him, sitting in the living room,

"I'm home!" Mark called when he entered the door,

"Hyung!" Jackson jumped, "how was the test?"

"I..think it went well?" Mark paused to think, "I'm pretty sure I'll pass."

Jackson let out a laugh, his laugh always made Mark feel better.

"That's great, hyung!" Jackson jumped on the older man again, one day he's gonna break Mark's back, "You're gonna get the highest grade in class!"

"I doubt it." Mark grinned, he probably wouldn't get the best grade, but he'd be happy to just pass.

When the guys arrived later they were sure to be careful around Mark, they knew he was stressed, it wouldn't help if they kept talking about the test.

"I think I failed." Mark blurted when they watched tv in the evening,

"But you said earlier that you think you'll pass!" Jackson reminded him,

Mark shook his head, "I was too confident. I'm gonna fail."

"Hyung, you're not gonna fail."

"And even if you did, you could take it again," Bambam reminded hi,

"You studied your ass off the whole week! There's no way you're gonna fail!"

"I never thought I'm gonna say it, but Yugyeom's right." Jinyoung said, making the whole group laugh.

"I think I'm gonna sleep early tonight," Mark announced as he got up, "thanks guys, you really helped me this week."  
"That's what friends are for."

"Good night Hyung!" Yugyeom yelled after him,

There's nothing a good night sleep won't fix, also it'll be better to deal with your failure when you're wide awake and not half-sleepy half-want-to-cry-from-stress.

He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, the stress exhausted him, he thought about the test all day and stressed himself even after.

He woke up the next morning at 9am, feeling calmer, now that the test was behind him, so what if he failed? That doesn't mean anything!

He checked his phone to see 40 messages, most of them are from his class' group chat, and 8 from his friends,

"Dude!"

"They posted the grades!"

"Get up!"

"Oh my god Mark I passed!"

"Wbu?"

"Mark?"

"???"

"MARK I SWEAR TO GOD-"

Shit. He also saw an email from his college, urging him to go look at his grade.

Mark got up from bad with a panicked look, walking quickly to the living room,

"Hyung," Jinyoung looked at the man with worry, "what happened?"

"The grades. They're- "

"They're what?" Jaebum asked,

"They're up."

Youngjae looked at the phone in Mark's hand, and then at the man in front of him, "What are you waiting for, then?"

"I can't look at this, you do it!" Mark handed the phone to Jackson,

"Hyung!" Jackson yelled,

"Please?" Mark begged, he was sure he failed, probably with one point missing to pass, life is cruel.

Jackson sighed, taking to phone from his hands and logging onto the site, 

"Holy shit" Mark heard Jackson gasp,

"What, is it that bad?" Mark called, fuck, he knew it, he just knew it.

"You're such an idiot, hyung!" Yugyeom laughed after he took a look at the phone,

"What?!"

"See for yourself." Jackson handed him the phone back, and there it was, written in big, black letters.

Final exam- 90.

"No..." Mark mumbled, "this..this isn't mine, nope!"

"Hyung, this is great!" Jinyoung clapped happily , "I'm so proud of you!"

"This can't be mine, I was sure I'd fail!"

"Oh," Jackson smirked, looking at his friend, "so you're not Mark Yien Tuan?"

"I...I am."

"Then you passed. And not only that, you got a great grade!" Jaebum pulled him into one of those 'proud-dad' hugs he gives them every time they succeed at something.

"Oh my god," Mark gasped, "I passed!"

The guys kept teasing him all morning, Jaebum decided to take them all to eat breakfast to celebrate Mark's grade, and Mark's brain was already set on his next test, only this time he knew he'd be better, because he had his friends with him to support him no matter what.


End file.
